Hand in Hand: Invader Zim Edition
by Chris Nest
Summary: What would happen if Zim and Gaz accidentely gotten their hands stuck? Drama, destruction, hatred, and...romance? How will this change Zim and Gaz's outlook on each other? MAJOR DIB BASHING AND HUMILLITATION!
1. Chapter 1

This story was inspired by the Kick Buttowski episode Hand in Hand, well I couldn't help wonder. What would happen if it was Zim and Gaz stuck together instead of Kick and Kendall? Only one way to find out, this is Hnad in Hand Invader Zim Edition. So enjoy.

()()()()()()()()

Zim was at the top of the Skool after hours for a secret mission that no one else had known of. Already taking out the janitor he made his way into the principles office and started towards the main computer. Using the metallic legs from his PAK he began hacking into the system, the grade system to be more precise. A teacher had dared to give him a F, the almighty Zim, an F unacceptable! He would make sure to correct the mistaken teaching unit. Just as he reached the grade system he smiled wickedly as he scanned for his name.

"Unlock this for me?" A feminine voice asked him. Zim not paying attention used his third metallic arm to pick the lock of the drawer without even looking. He listened as she rummaged through the drawer for something and suddenly his eyes widened now realizing he wasn't alone. He looked down to his left to see Dib's little sister Gaz who had finally found her Game Slave.

"What are you doing here Dib Sister?" He asked in a hushed whisper making sure not to be caught. She just looked up at him before telling him. "Getting my game back, now shut up your voice is annoying me." She turned her game on and began playing without even paying him any attention. Zim rolled his eyes trying to figure out how she had gotten here and how long she had been here. He turned back to the screen and changed his grade with a victorious smile. He turned towards the window in the a back that was locked and began picking it so he could escape, just as it opened he looked back to see Gaz was gone. He quickly looked left and right not seeing her anywhere in the room. Shaking his head he turned back towards the window and hopped out landing on the ground with a soft thud.

"Took you long enough." He heard the feminine voice say from behind. He turned to see Gaz leaning up against the building playing her Game Slave. He hated to admit it but her stealth was admirable. He retracted his metallic arms back into his PAK before acknowledging her.

"How long have you been following Zim?" He asked with his hands behind his back.

"More like using you." Gaz said with a small smirk making the Irken get angry. He walked up towards her till the two were a foot apart.

"No one uses Zim. No one!" He yelled in that exaggerating voice she had grown accustomed to. She actually looked up at him to see she had indeed ticked him off... good.

"Except me, now go your work here is done." She ordered using her hand to motion for him to go like he was dismissed. He grinded his teeth in anger and was about to scream his head off before she sighed and extended her hand for him to shake. He eyed the hand a little suspicious of what she was planning.

"Let's just shake on it and agree we never saw each other?" She suggested, Zim didn't have a problem agreeing to that so of course he shook her hand. And man he picked a bad day not to wear his gloves as he failed to see the sticky oil that was on her Game Slave. Now on her hand the duo tried to pull away after their shake but to their surprise their hands were pulled back together.

"Release Zim at once!" Zim ordered as he pulled again trying to release himself but the sticky substance just jerked their hands back together. Gaz actually tucked er Game Slave away after pausing it and began pulling as hard as she could but couldn't free herself from Zim's hand. Both growled in unison showing both of their frustrations.

"Hey whose there!?" Zim and Gaz both froze and looked over at the corner of the building where a light was being shined. Someone was on to them, Zim thought fast and started to explain his plan.

"I will take you back to Zim's base where I will proceed to unstick us...is that clear?" He asked in a serious tone, all she did was grown and nod in agreement. Zim's PAK unleashed it's metallic legs allowing Zim and Gaz to make a hasty escape just as the guard had turned the corner shining where they had been just seconds ago. Neither knew however that things for both of them were going to get interesting in time, will this incident be their downfall or the creation of something more?


	2. Chapter 2

This is the chapter where the humor picks up, I suck at humor. So thank Gir'sdoomsongofdoom for all the humor in this story. Okay enjoy and stay awesome!

()()()()()()()()

Zim and Gaz finally made it inside Zim's base where Gir followed the duo to the basement where the lab was located. Zim ran over to his tools dragging Gaz with him, man how bad she wanted to rip his head off right now. Zim was scurrying through his weapons and tech looking for something. She could only imagine what kind of contraption he would pull out.

"Ahh haa!" Zim said before pulling out what looked like a laser saw. (Resembles a light saber) Gaz grabbed the handle and pulled it from his grasp with a growl making him back up. "Your not cutting my arm off." She said with little to no emotion.

Zim watched as she threw it behind her without a second glance not caring where it landed. Zim knew how lethal Gaz could be and decided to stay on her good side, if she even had a good side. Gir noticed their hands entwined and being the annoying robot he was couldn't help but say something.

"Awwwe you holding hands with Gazzy." Gir said getting closer to the hands. Zim face grew a deep green color before he spoke up. Was Zim just blushing? Gaz thought.

"No Gir, I'm stuck with the Gaz human." Zim plainly said slightly stuttering as if he was trying to regain his voice. Gir grabbed their hands and began pulling as hard as he could but the sticky oil just pulled them back together. Gaz groaned in frustration before placing both her feet on Zim's face and pulled as hard as she could. "Get off of Zim!" He managed to command but she only pulled harder desperately wanting free of this nightmare. The oil suddenly pulled Zim towards her causing both to collide and land with a thud. Zim on top of Gaz he quickly got off and brushed his outfit off.

"I can't be stuck with you...especially if my brother sees us." Gaz mentioned Dib and Zim chuckled cockily. "Dib sibling Zim assures you he is no threat to the might Ziiim." Like on cue the doorbell was rung by someone. (Huh wonder who that could be) Zim and Gaz both looked towards the elevator before Zim smiled wickedly at her. She looked at him and knew this couldn't be good.

"What?" She asked.

()()()()()()()()

"I know you got her Zim open up!" Dib demanded but no one answered the door. His sister hadn't come home and he was getting worried. Only Zim would possibly have any reason to abduct Gaz. Suddenly the front door opened up revealing Zim with a aggravated expression. "Dib monkey how dare you disturb Zim!" Zim accused pointing a finger at Dib.

"I know you have Gaz now where is she?" Dib asked, Zim suddenly put on the best confused expression ever. When Zim didn't answer right away he noticed Zim's right hand behind his back and his left hand wasn't gloved. "What's behind your back?" Dib asked changing the subject.

Zim flinched at the question so did Gaz who was behind him copying his movements so she couldn't be seen. She had her back turned towards the house praying her brother didn't notice her. Zim was actually beginning to get nervous not wanting to deal with Dib any longer then he had to. "Nothing Dib monkey now Zim is very tried and wishes to sleep." Zim said as he attempted to close the door, just as it was about to close Dib's foot appeared blocking the door from closing.

"So your telling me you haven't seen my sister?" Dib asked a little calmer now. Zim had an idea knowing she couldn't stay with him. Not that he wanted her to. "Actually Dib human I just saw her walking back to your home." Zim said just before he slammed the door on Dib's foot making him scream in pain. Gaz chuckled behind Zim and finally came from behind him.

"You know you'll have to get me home now?" Gaz pointed out as Zim brushed his outfit off like he'd gotten something on it. "Zim knows this we must hurry." Zim picked Gaz up bridal style causing her to growl in defiance. "Do you wish to be discovered Gaz human?" Zim asked shooting her a glare, she groaned before getting comfortable in his arms. His metallic arms extended out and carried the duo out the window.

Just as Dib entered the house he went upstairs to his sisters room. He heard a loud racket from inside and burst into a sprint towards her room. Just as he reached for the doorknob Gaz opened the door with her left hand hidden behind the wall. Dib eyed his sister making sure she was actually there, he backed up as soon as he noticed her right hand clench into a tight fist.

"What?" She asked trying to sound like her self. Zim however was trying to put his metallic arms back inside his PAK quietly. Like that would happen. "I was looking for you." Dib said trying to slow his breathing as his sister gave him a death glare. Suddenly Dib heard something shatter in Gaz's room like a glass. "What was that?" He asked. "Nothing stupid stuffed animals, she peeked over at Zim who had knocked over a glass she had in her room the other day before this incident.

Dib tried to push through to see what it was but Gaz stopped him with her arm pushing him back refusing to let him in. Zim finally got his metallic legs inside and sat down next to Gaz, he couldn't go anywhere to get away from her anyway. Dib just shrugged before continuing his conversation with his sister. "So your fine right?" "Of course I am Dib, why wouldn't I be?" Dib pondered the question and decided to be honest with his sister. "I thought Zim had abducted you, you know because he's evil and your right Gaz." Gaz raised a eyebrow wondering what he meant by that. "Right about what?" "About Zim, like he could take over the Earth...he is pretty stupid anyway."

"Zim is not stupid!" Gaz kicked Zim as he yelled that comment, Dib stopped and he heard it to. "Zim!?" Gaz kicked Zim again making him shut up. Dib on the other hand was trying to see in Gaz's room but she shoved him with her free hand.

"Let me in Gaz!?" Dib ordered but she just let a low growl before raising her free hand into the air. Dib's eyes widened knowing what this meant everytime she did this. "No please...not again?" He begged. Gaz smirked before snapping her fingers, Zim watched in horror as all of Gaz's stufed animals came to life and metallic appendages emerged from their bodies. They all started towards Dib causing him to let out a girlish scream before running for his life. Gaz snapped her fingers again making them all go back to their position looking like normal stuffed animals. Gaz slammed her bedroom door and smiled to herself as Zim got back up looking at her and back at her killer stuffed animals.

"Remind Zim not to anger you." Zim said actually nervous about her animals now. She walked over to her bed dragging him along with her and hopped into her bed. Zim pulled not wanting to get into bed with Gaz knowing what activities humans of the opposite gender do in beds.

"Zim, we're not doing that. Just get in bed and sleep...and don't touch me." She said sternly, reluctantly Zim climbed into the bed and moved as far away as he could making sure to listen to her warnings. But the animals starring at him made him more nervous knowing they could tear him apart. But nonetheless he knew this was only the beginning and things would get a lot worse.


	3. My Apologies

I just want to give my deepest apologies for not updating sooner. The third chapter is on my computer and it's in pawn right now. And with no internet I can't update, so please forgive me and I'll promise many chapters when I get my computer back.


End file.
